Abstract The overall goal of the Brain Vascular Malformation Consortium's Career Enhancement Core is the development of clinical/translational investigators who focus on the study of rare diseases. We anticipate supporting one scholar per year with the goal of training a future leader in rare disease research. The location of the scholar will rotate among the participating institutions and three main projects. The training of the scholar will be heavily integrated into the clinical and translational training of the home institution (e.g., the Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute at UCSF). We will support advanced post-doctoral or clinical fellows (who will be independent investigators within the next year), junior faculty, or established investigators who wish to develop or refocus their careers on clinical research in rare diseases. In addition, we will engage students who are training at the masters and medical school level to encourage career paths in rare disease research. Our multilevel approach to building the clinical research workforce in rare diseases works at three levels: 1) train future leaders in rare disease research, 2) build the research infrastructure in rare disease research, and 3) engage beginning researchers in the excitement of rare disease research.